


Familarity

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Why did she seem so Familiar?





	Familarity

Shinji was walking around Tokyo-3 when he spotted a familiar girl.

'It couldn't be, could it?'

The brunette strode up to where the woman was sitting.

"Excuse me miss, but do I know you?"

The girl smiled.

"Shinji, you don't remember me?, It's me Mana."

the young man blinked in confusion.

"Still not ringing any bells, huh?"

"We were in the same class, I was a pilot for TRIDENT, It was NERV's rival, Any of it seem familiar to you?"

"Oh, now I remember."

Shinji sat down.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"I was pretty upset about having to say goodbye back then."

"I felt that way too."

\--------

A few minutes passed.....

"So, wanna get lunch next time?"

"Sure, I would love to."

Shinji got up from the table and waved goodbye.

"See you next time!"

"Yeah You too!"


End file.
